Love and Hate
by Kaoricon
Summary: Hwoarang falls in love with a beautiful young girl with a haunting and disturbing past. Read and review (this will make up for my last fanfic which eas really stupid.)


Disclamer: Hwoarang and Jin are not my ideas, but Aurora is. Also, the is mention of colt worship in here. Just to let you know, I believe in God, and no other god. So, dont read this if you think this would offend you. If you do read it and you are offended, my bad. Im sorry. I didnt mean it.  
  
Love and Hate  
By Kaoricon   
  
  
A dark cloaked figure glided through the alley between two buildings. The cape flowed in the wind. The owner wore heavy black leather pants and shirt, head completely covered by the hood. The rain poring down from the night sky seemed to have no effect on the person as it simply walked beeper and beeper into the gang streets of Korea.   
***  
Hwoarang pulled the sheets over his head as the sunlight peaked in through the bedroom window of his apartment. He slowly but surely got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He striped down and got into the shower and turned on the hot water. He had just remembered what he had to do that day. There was going to be a fight between his gang and the Black Dragons in twenty minutes and there was a ten thousand dollar bet that Hwoarang's gang would win. He needed some of the money to buy a new engine for his bike.   
His shower was quick. He got out and dressed in usual green pants, black shirt, goggles, biker gloves, and boots. Hwoarong headed out the door for his usual day filled with fighting, riding his motorcycle, and hanging out with his gang. He walked down the stairs to the garage and got on his bike. He then rode to meet up with his friends, hoping he could practice before the fight.   
***  
Mean while, on the other side of town, the cloaked figure walked up to a wire fence. On the other side were a crowd of teenagers formed in a circle around two men fighting. It was particularly interested in a young red-headed fighter. He was swift and strong, like a hawk. He was amazingly handsome. The figure finally removed the hood to revile a beautiful young woman, no more than the age of eighteen. She had stunning green eyes and long brown hair, which twisted down and ended at the center of her back. Leaning against the fence in interest, she was soon noticed by a tall, black haired man with pail blue eyes.  
" Hello, baby doll. You're a good looking girl now aren't you?"  
" Thank you." She answered softly yet seriously.   
" What brings a pretty woman like you over to these parts?"  
" I'm on a search for someone."  
" Really, who?" Her face darkened at this.  
" None of your business." She snapped.  
" Okay, chill out. Don't get mad at me. By the way, what is your name? If I may ask?"  
" Aurora."   
" That's a beautiful name. I am Naniki, one of Hwoarang's gang members."  
" Hwoarang?" Aurora asked puzzled.  
" You do know who Hwoarang is, don't you?"  
" Well…no."  
" You must be really be from out of town."  
" You have no clue."  
" Hwoarang is a one of the best fighters in Korea. He is Beak Doo San's adopted son. He is a good guy, but man, don't piss him off. He is a chick magnet. I'm not surprised you're attracted to him."  
" I'm not."  
" Yeah right. By the way, what's with all the black?"  
" I'm gothic."  
" Oh."  
At that instant, a mangled body of a man hit the fence. Aurora jumped back, reveling a sliver of her slender figure covered in black to Naniki. His eyes widened at the sight. Her cloak soon returned to covering her body.   
" Why don't you take of your cloak?" He asked.  
" I don't want to."  
" You don't have anything to hide, do you?"  
" Of coarse not, but I would prefer not to take it off. Got it?"  
" Okay, okay. I'm sorry."  
" Tich…"  
" Okay! Who will be my next challenger? Anyone?" yelled the red headed boy from over the fence. There were a lot of bloody bodies lying around him. Apparently, the boy had defeated each of his opponents with ease. Damnit! I missed the fight. And I thought this was going to be good one. Aurora thought.   
" Looks like we have already won the fight." Naniki said.  
" Well then, I guess I'll be moving on."  
" Are you sure? You can stick around here for a while."  
" No, I'll pass."  
" Do you have a place to stay?"  
" I'll manage."  
" Okay, well, see ya around!"  
" Good bye." She turned and walked away, but stopped. Wait a sec! I'm throwing away a perfectly good chance to test my skills and maybe I'll get some money while I'm at it.  
She turned back around and walked toward the man named Hwoarang. He seemed to occupied as his gang members stood cheering around him. But silence fell when Aurora came and stood in front of the crowd. Naniki just stood there in amazement of the fact that she had come back.   
" I wish to speak to the one named Hwoarang." She shouted. The red head stepped from the middle of the crowd and faced her.  
" I'm Hwoarang. Who are you?"  
" That's none of your concern at the moment. But I will tell you this much, I wish to fight you." He laughed at her comment, as did everyone else, except for Naniki. Oh God, she has no clue what she is getting herself into. Hwoarang will hurt her!  
" You're kidding me, right."  
" No, I want to fight you."  
" I could crush you with my bear hands." He said holding up a tight fist.   
" We will see. If I win, you have to give me the ten thousand dollars you just won." Aurora pointed at a duffle bag full of money.  
" And if I win?" At this, She dropped her cloak, reviling her beautiful figure.  
" And if you win, you get me." Hwoarang couldn't help but lick his lips as he stared at her slender body.  
" If you win, you may do whatever you desire to do with me. And I am sure that you would love for me to come into your bedroom with you." She said in a soft voice. Hwoarang felt a bolt of excitement rushed through his body.  
" But, you only get me if you win."  
" Fare deal."   
" Splendid! Now, I would like to get this over with. You know, places to go, people to kill."   
" Now, I won't ruff you up to bad. I want to save that perfect body for later."  
For the longest time, they just stared at each other. Hwoarang cracked his knuckles and Aurora popped her neck. They soon moved in to fighting stance. Hwoarang shifted his feet from one side to another so swiftly, it seemed that his feet never touched the ground. Mean while, Aurora swayed from side to side while she slowly moved her hands around in the air. And Hwoarang was the only one to notice that her eyes were shut, as though in a trance. In the background, the over lookers cheered and shouted for the red headed young man. Some placed their bets hastily on Hwoarang, as others booed Aurora. But, she kept her stance, calm and transfixed. Hwoarang couldn't take his eyes off her. He tried to stop thinking of what would happen if he won. How he would love to take off her tight fitting clothes and let his hands wander all over her. He began to tingle with excitement. But, impatience soon concord over his pleasure. Now she is just wasting time! I have better things to do than just stand here and watch her meditate! He thought. He stood glaring at Aurora swaying from side to side. He stood in a cocky pose with his hands on his hip.   
" Hey! Are you just gonna stand there and think, or are we going to fight?" Hwoarang shouted. She stopped swaying but kept her eyes shut.  
" Tich…you have no manners, boy." She said, slowly opening her eyes." I guess I'll have to beat some in to you."   
" You wish!" yelled a member of the crowd.   
" Are you ready." Hwoarang replied.   
" More than ever."   
For another spell of time, they stood in fighting stance, studying each other. It seemed though they were reading one another's thoughts. The crowd watch longingly as the two began to circle one another. They studied each other. Every step they took, the other knew it would happen. Their eyes set on each other, waiting for the first strike. Keep your stants. Hwoarang thought. This chick's aura is very strong, yet very quite and almost desturded. He looked a her passionatly. She is so small. I dougt she will do much damage, but I really don't want to hurt her. I have to try my best to keep my punches very light, so that I don't break her.  
" I know what you are thinking, my friend." Aurora interupted. " She is so small, and so fragle. I can't hurt her. Keep my punches soft. My friend, I wouldn't do that. I may look frail, but Im not. So, don't go easy on me, or you'll regret it."  
" And you shouldn't get cocky." Hwoarang replided.  
" I can do whatvever I want."  
" Not on my turf, love. When you are on my streets, you belong to me."   
" I belong to no one!" She shouted as she raced toward Hwoarang. But he didn't even bother to move. This is gonna be a push over. But he was wrong. Aurora lept into the air and kicked at Hwoarang. He simply blocked it, but it wasn't over. Aurora twisted free, fliped over him, and kicked him right in the back. Hwoarang spun around, amaised at how hard she could kick, but he had delt with worse. He swung at her; she ducked suddenly and kicked his legs out from under him. Hwoarang crashed to the ground. Aurora stood above him, not even breaking a sweat nor panting.  
" I told you not to go easy on me." She said.  
" Yeah, well it ain't over yet." He then grabed her ankle and pulled her down on top of him. Hwoarang rolled her over on her back and pined her down with his weight. She struggle greatly, but with no avale.   
" You sure you don't want me to go easy?" he asked. Aurora fought some more, but with no progress. Hwoarang just laughed. " If you want to be freed, then just ask!"  
" Let me go, imediatly!" She demanded. Hwoarang loosend his grip slightly.  
" Fight yourself free then. You have to fight to get where you want to go. Break loose. I know you can." He wisperd. A sudden chill ran up Aurora's spin, but this was a kind of sensation she has never felt before. She wanted to grap Hwoarang and hold him close. It was as though he had just told her that everything what going to be alright. That all the pain her past had brought her was gone. Wake up, Aurora! You can't just roll back and give up! But he is so hansome, and he makes me feel like I have nothing to worry about! Oh well. I can deal with that later. Right now I have ten thousand dollors to win! Aurora snaped out of her trance to find Hwoarang still on top of her, but closer than he was before. Aurora had let him when she went into a sub-consious state, and stopped fighting. But now she was wide awake and ready for some action. She kicked free and stood up; so did Hwoarang.  
" So! She wakes! How was your pleasent dream, my sleeping beauty?"  
" Oh, shut up and fight!" She yelled. Aurora lunged at him, and to her suprise, he caught her in mid-air. Hwoarang pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. The sensation came back, except it was deeper now. But she could not show what she felt. Although she yurned to wrap her arms around him and pull herself into his embrace.  
" Well, hello my lady. Shall I court you too the royal ball?!" Aurora was ferious. She could take his snotty comments no longer. Her rage had build up long enough. The crowed was laughing hasartcaly at Aurora, that was, until she snaped. She broke free for his grip once more. She flipped backwards and returned to fighting stance. The crowed hissed and acted scared, but Hwoarang was the one who was worried. Holy shit! Her aura! Its strong! I feel her strangth rising aswell! This won't end like I planed.   
Aurora's eyes rolled into the back of her head, as though she were crazy.   
" I am sick of you patheic comic relefes, my friend." Her eyes seemed to glow white. " Play time is over."  
Hwoarang looked at her threw both fearful and fighting eyes." Good! Im tired of this childs play. If we are gonna do this, lets do it right." Hwoarang ran at Aurora with full force. She lept up and did a hand plant on top of his head, but he didn't even stagger. She was so light. She spun backwards faster than anyone could see. The next thing Hworang knew he was on his back, and Aurora was jumping up to land on him. He rolled to one side; evaiding her attack. She touched down on the ground, then sprinted up and started to swing and kick at Hwoarang with great speed. He blocked and counterattancked, and so did she, but they were going nowhere, just backwards, leteraly. In all the comotion, neither of them relized that they were walking backwards, towards the top level of a buissy highway bridge. With the two fighters, the crowed moved too, now on the edge of their seats due to all the action. Closer and closer Hwoarang and Aurora got to the to the slop of the bridge, both now exosted and bleeding all over. Finally, Aurora falterd and fell to the ground, but like hell she was about to quit. Hwoarang, on the other hand, was standing the edge of the slop.  
" D...do..do you give up?" Hwoarang studderd. Aurora groweled angrily. She stood up and grasped her stomach, which was bleeding profusly.  
" Not yet! Its not over yet!" She staggered slightly, before running at Hwoarang with whatever strangth she had left, but it was enough. She knocked him off his feet, and they both went tumbling down the hill, with glass shards and rocks scattered everywhere.   
They rolled and rolled, getting cut and even more bloodly than they already were. Both of them hit the bottom, hard, sepperating almost imideatly. They simply lay there, Hwoarang on his back, and Aurora on her side, curled up, her back to Hwoarang. He stured alittle, but Aurora lay motionless. For what seemed like forever, he staired at her limp body. Come on, girl! Get up! You're strong! Aurora moved, slightly, but she moved. Little by little, every second she moved alittle more, until she slowly stood up. She looked at Hwoarang, who still lie on his back. She limped over to him, bloody and scared all over her body. She held her right arm in pain: blood spilling out of it.  
" Now...do you give up?" She asked, almost like a wisper. Hwoarang nodded. I have to give up. She isn't gonna stay down, and one more punch will probably kill her. " Good." She replide. She limped alittle ferther, before falling to the ground. Hwoarang crawled over to her and checked her pulse.  
" Damnit! Out cold! Well, I can't just leave her here." He said to himself. He got to his feet, and lifted he up. He cradled her tiny frame in his arms. Bloody and scraped with blood dripping out of her mouth, Hwoarang still though she was so beautiful. Luckly, the crowd was still far behide. Hwoarang held her close to him, and ran off in the direction of his apartment.   
***  
Aurora woke up five hours after her fight with Hwoarang. Her vistion was blury at first, but when it settled, she found Hwoarang sitting on her bed side. Its him!  
" Hello, lovly. Welcome to my home. Its not much, but its enough." Hwoarang said, sweetly. Aurora looked around, still trying to fully set her vision. The room was small, but very simple and coosy. She returned to staring into Hwoarang's eyes once more. " By the way, I know this sounds kind of weird, but, can I ask for your name? I mean, I brought you here and I know it..."  
" My name is Aurora. Aurora Mentune." Hwoarang paused for a second, then smiled.  
" You have a beautiful name, Aurora. You're very strong, too. You won the fight, you get the money."  
" I don't want it." Hwoarang was stunded.  
" What! What do you mean you don't want it!?"  
" I don't need it. Its okay, I want you to have the money."  
" Thank you." Aurora looked under the bed sheets at he scared and mangled body. She was no longer bloody, but she has stickes and bandages all over. But she wasn't worried about that. She had just noticed that she was nude. " Where are my clothes!?"  
" They were bloody and torn, so I threw them away."  
" You what!?" A sudden pain shot threw her body. She arched her back in pain. Hwoarang gentaly placed his hand on her stomach to calm her.   
" You're still pritty bent out of shape, so don't move or anything. But I did patch you up. I promise I'll get you more clothes, but right no you need to rest." Aurora calmed down, breathing heavly. Hwoarang looked at her sweetly and smiled. " You can live with me for awhile, rent free. I'll take care of you."  
***  
" So, how long have you been in Korea?" Hwoarang asked, three days after he had taken Aurora under his wing. They were both standing in his little kitchen talking.  
" Well, six days. I've been just wandering, until I ran into you."  
" Where did you come from?"  
" Now thats a funny story. Im from America."  
" What?! America! How did you get over here!?"  
" Thats kind of funny too, because, Im running from New York City; where I was born. I traveled all over America, Canada, Mexico, South America. But things got boring, so I bribed a guy on a boat to give me a free ride. Then I just started stealing walets from guys I pretended to go out with, and then the rest of the way I just walked."  
" Why are you running from New York?" Aurora grw silent.  
" I guess Im running away from my past."  
" Why?"  
" I don't want to discuse it. By the way, when am I goning to get some new clothes?" She asked, consitering the only thing she was wearing and had been wearing for the past three days was Hwoarang's really long t-shirts.  
" Oh! The gang is coming over today. Some of the girls are gonna take you to get some new clothes."  
" Well, what am I going to wear when I go to the mall?" Hwoarang ponderd that thought for a minute.  
" I have an idea!"  
***  
Hwoarang trotted down the stairs of his apartment to his garage, where his gang waited. He was smiling brightly.  
" Hey Hwoarang! We've missed you lately!" Said a blond haired boy standing next to his motorcycle.  
" Thanks guys." he answered.  
" So where is this girl we are gonna take to get some tight new clothes?" asked one of the six girls in the gang. Hwoarang's smile got bigger. He the looked up to a balcony on the top floor, where his room was.  
" Okay! You can come on down!" He shouted. Light foot steps could be heard from the garage. They got faster, and chains began to rattle. The gang looked at Hwoarang half puzzled and half pissed off.   
" Guys...I would like you to meet..." Hwoarang trailed. Aurora ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. Hwoarang's briliant idea was to have her wear some of his clothes. She had on his long pants, that were suppose to be tight on him, but were loose on her. She was forced to hold them up even with a belt on. The shirt she wore hung off her right shoulder. She smiled as she struggled to keep her clothes from falling down all together.  
" This is Aurora. She is from New York." The gang was now fully interested.  
" America! Whoa!" Said a short brown haired boy in the back.  
" Whats it like there?" asked another girl. Aurora hesitated to speak. She was alittle nervous. After all, all of these people just five days ago were laughing and hissing at her. Aurora glanced over to her far right. There she saw Naniki. He smiled intently at her. She smiled back.  
" New York is kind of boring. But its kind of like Korea, but the people have weird acsents." she answered.  
" Why dont you have an acsent?" Asked the same girl.  
" Um...I really dont know."  
" Hey are we gonna stand here all day!? You are you girls gonna get my girlfriend, I mean friend some new clothes!? Hwoarang yelled. Aurora looked at him in amazment. " What!? It slipped! Im sorry!" Aurora just rolled her eyes and smiled. " Okay guys! Lets get going! Im sure there are people out there waiting to fight me!"  
" Wait! Wait!" Aurora said to him. She went up to Hwoarang while the gang gathered around eachother and talked. " Where are you going!? You are suppose to stay with me!?"  
" Im sorry, Aurora. But Im gonna go out with the gang. You'll be fine with the girls."  
" I want to stay with you." She held onto his arm. Hwoarang gentally pulled her close to him. She was much shorter than he was. She only reached up to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. " Don't leave me." She wispered.  
" I wont! I'll always be here. When you get back, I'll be waiting for you."  
" Promise?" Hwoarang smiled.  
" Of course." He took her hand and kissed it gentally. She blushed. " Now go on. You'll be fine." Aurora smiled at him, turned around, and walked towards the group of girls; who were all standing a low-rider. Go figure.   
***  
" So, Aurora, how long did you live in the Big Apple?" Asked a skinny girl named Stacy.  
" Oh, um, twelve years, then I ran. Um..what are you girl's named anyways? Im mean I only know Stacy."  
" Oh!" Stacy shouted," My bad! This is Kat, Nelly, Myra, Narica, and Kicro. We are the only girls in Hwoarang's gang!" Yeah, and you're all whores. Aurora though, looking at all of the girls clothes. Most of them wore mini-skirts and tank tops. Others wore long pants and t-tops. They all wore heavy make-up, as Aurora wore none. Her hair was the longest in the group and she felt alittle better at that factor.  
" So, what do you think of Hwoarang? I think he likes you! The way he looks at you! Man! I would love for him to love me!" Said Nelly, who happend to be driving.  
" Girl, you are so lucky! To be chillin' with that dog!" commented Narica.  
" Well, he is nice, charming, hansome. Yeah! I like him!"  
" Darling, say hot, not hansome." Myra snaped.  
" Chill girl! She is new!" barked Kat," But its true, hun. We need to work on the way you talk. You dont know how to talk slang."  
" But there isnt anything wrong with the way I talk."  
" Baby, you just gotta learn how to talk like us." said Kicro.  
" Well, we can worry about that later. Right now, we're at the mall!" yelled Nelly. Oh great. Well, maybe that wont make me look too different.  
***  
Aurora walked out of the mall wearing the shortest black mini-skirt in the whole store and a black tank top that looked more like a bra. For the first time in her whole life, she regreted being so skinny, cause her clothes were twice as hard to find. She didnt hate her look, but she didnt like it. Aurora didnt complain to her new "friends". She though they would get mad at her. She couldnt aford to get them upset.   
" Aurora! You look tight, women!" Shouted Stacy.  
" Thank you."  
" I cant wait to show Hwoarang! He will freak!" Yelled Nelly.  
" You really think so?"  
" Of course! And, those heels make you three inches taller!" Said Kat.  
" So kissing wont be so hard!" commented Stacy.  
" Come on girl! We have to go show Hwoarang his girlfriend's new look!" Shouted Myra.  
" Guys, Im not his girlfriend."  
" Sure you arnt!" The group of girls yelled. He isnt my boyfriend! But I wish he were. I want to thank him for all that he has done for me. Maybe I can return the favor, some day.   
***  
" Whoa...look at whats ahead girls." said Nelly, who was driving, again. She stopped the car and everyone looked out the front window. There was a large circle in the middle of the road. At least two hunderd people serounded two man fighting. I've seen this before. Hwoarang and another man were fighting. A man with jet black hair that was slicked back and pointed at the end. Even from afar, Aurora could sence his power. An evil grew inside him. She gasped in horror. Oh my God! Hwoarang is in trouble! Okay...stay calm. Wait for alittle bit. But the second he goes down, I'll attack.   
" Whats goin' on?" Kat asked.  
" Lets get out and see." suggested Myra. All the girls got out of the car. They looked at the fight, especially Aurora. She was waiting for Hwoarang to fall before she ran and beat the shit out of the other guy. Hwoarang was taking a beating. He tried to block the other guys punches, but no triumph. The man was fast and strong. Hwoarang had no chance, but he refused to go down. Aurora could barly hear if Hwoarang was yelling because the crowed was screaming at him to keep going and to win the fight. Some other men in the audiance stuck out to Aurora. They wore black sutes, like the man fighting Hwoarang. They looked like they were from the secret servace, back in America, dark sun glasses included. They stood around, emotionless. This isnt good. What if they know Im here, and that Hwoarang has been keeping me in hiding!? I cant go back to America! Not there again! Not back to the torcher of my past! Father...this would have never happend if you haddened killed mother! I wouldn't have killed you if you haddened hurt her. DAMN YOU!   
" Aurora! Hello!? Earth to Aurora!" shouted Stacy. Aurora snaped out of her state and looked around. Hwoarang was still standing, barly. Blood streamed out of his mouth. The other man punched him again and again. Hwoarang was defencless. The man made one final kick and Hwoarang fell to the ground.   
" Oh my God." Myra said in awe.  
" Hwoarang!" Aurora screamed. She ran towards the circle as fast as she could.  
" Aurora!" Stacy yelled. She didnt respond. " Come on girls! We have to catch her!" They all raced after Aurora. But they didnt run as fast as her. Their heels and skirts wouldn't let them.  
" Man! This chick is brave!" panted Narica.  
" Why?" asked Kicro.  
" Cause she is defending her man!" answered Myra.  
" No. She is running in a mini-skirt and three inch heels!" Narica barked.   
Aurora got to the edge of the crowed and lept into the air. She moved into an air kick position and headed strait for the other man's skull.He didnt even know what was coming, until it was too late.  
" KAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed Aurora. The man looked to the side and she hit him with full force. He staggered to one side but didnt fall down. Aurora landed in front of Hwoarang in fighting stance.  
" Hwoarang...are you alright?" She asked firmly.  
" I think I broke my arm...but I'll be okay. Nice outfit by the way."   
" We'll discuse that later."  
" That wasnt a smart thing to do, little girl." the man said. Up close, he was even scarier than before. Aurora could read his aura now, and it wasnt a good one.  
" You're even stupider for coming threw here and exsepecting to leave in one piece, my friend."  
" My name is Jin, and I am not your friend."  
" Well, Jin, I am Aurora, and I am your match."  
" You wish!" Jin ran at Aurora like a frait train. She waited. This is exactly what she wanted. He got three feet away, she didnt move. He leaned over to headbutt her in the gut, but Aurora had other plans. She kicked strait up and hit him in face. He fliped backwards, but landed on his back. Jin got to his feet and wiped the blood that came out of his mouth.  
" You fight pritty good, for a girl."  
" And you fight pritty bad, for a guy."  
" I know who you are, Aurora. I know what you are, colt bitch." She gasped. " You know, my grandfater owned your father's colt, founded it. But he wanted something in return for his graditude. A weapon, a human weapon, trained to kill anything and anything in its path. It needed to start training young. Your mother had just birthed a child, you. Your father gave in, and chose you for the weapon."  
" Stop. Stop it!" She shutterd. Jin smiled.   
" He trained you in marsal arts; your mother trained you in magic use. Your father trained you harder than ever. Anything you messed up, you would be punished. But your mother defended you. But, your father killed your mother! And you killed your father!"  
" SHUT UP!" Aurora swung at Jin, but he caught her punch. He fliped her over on her back; pinning her down with his weight. Now this guy, I dont want on top of me. Aurora fought, but she didnt win. Yet this time, she had a plan. She wrenched her leg free and kicked Jin in his groin. He let her go, hunching over in pain. She got to her feet and kicked at him while he was on the ground. Jin moaned as Aurora kept beating him. Finally, the men in the crowed that were dressed in black sutes came out of the crowed. They helped Jin to his feet.  
" You wont hear the last of me, bitch! I'll be back! And next time, you wont leave here alive!" Jin shouted.  
" Yeah, and when you come back, I'll be ready." Jin was helped to a black car. The car then sped away, leaving a cloud of dust behind.   
Aurora looked around her. Everyone was staring at her. Hwoarang lay on the floor, motionless. She walked over to him and picked him up. Jesus! You're heavy, Hwoarang! He wasnt dead, just knocked out. She looked at the crowed again. All of them were still in awe. Both at the fact that Aurora had won the fight, and because Jin had just told everyone that she killed her father. Aurora ran off with Hwoarang in her arms.   
***  
Hwoarang woke up thirty minutes after Aurora rescuded him. She was sitting on his bed side, looking at him. Hwoarang was cut and broosed, but he was okay. His arm wasnt broken, just sprained. Aurora had patched him up, like he patched he up. She still wore her mini-skirt and tank top, making her look even more sexy to Hwoarang.  
" Hey. You're awake finally." Aurora wispered sweetly. Hwoarang blinked profusly then looked at her with gleeful eyes.  
" Hi. Thank you for saving me today. You really are strong, both your body, and your head."  
" Oh haha." Hwoarang looked at Aurora sorrowfully.   
" Is there something you have been hidding from me? About your past." She sighed.  
" My father was a perfection maniac. The leader of a colt. He worshiped the goddess Athena, as did my mother. They praied for a child for may years. And their wish was granted. My mother got pergnent. But the colt was failing. There wasnt enough money for sacrifises to Athena. My father became worried, then he met Heihachi Mishima. Mishima made an agrement with my father, that if he funded the colt, then my father would have to give him a weapon. A weapon that was human, a worrior, a killing machine. The person had to be born and trained from birth, and when the time came, my father would have to hand the person over to Mishima. My father said that there was no new born children to do the task at hand, exsept for my mother's baby, me." Aurora's eyes filled with tears. Hwoarang sat up and held her in his arms. " My mother gave birth to a beautiful healthy girl. She was so happy. I grew, untouched by my father until I was five. Then, one night, I was ripped out of bed to start training. My father trained me night and day, while I still attended meetings of the colt.But I never wanted to worship another god. I was loyal to God, not Athena.But I was no longer a young insocent child, I was cold and crule, just what my father wanted. My mother taught me to use magic, and she was much kinder. She kept my caring personality in secret. She told me to never let go of my kindness, and that it would come in handy someday. And as the years went on, my skills incresed. My powers were at their limits. My father was statisfide. And one night, he got a call from Mishima. The time had come. I was to be handed over to Mishima the next day. I was twelve. My mother screamed and cried. She didnt want to give me up. I was her only child, a gift from Athena. But my father's mind was set. I was leaving tomorrow, no exepitons. My mother fought with him for hours, but he won every argument. Finally, if was time for my mother and father to go to a colt meeting, and I was ordered to stay home. But before my mother left, she gave me one last goodnight kiss, and that was the last bit of kindness I resived from her. They headed off, but I knew something was wrong. So, I followed them to the meeting and hid behind a statue in front of the pit of fire that we threw the sacrifises in. My father did the usual thing, like he did ever meeting. When it came time for the offering, he walked over to my mother and grabed her and put her in front of the pit. I watched if fear as he told everyone that she was a traitor and that she needed to be purifide. He then threw her into the fire. She screamed before coming to a horible death. I was in rage, pure rage. I screamed and ran at my father, knocking him into the pit to his death. Everyone looked at me. I was still so mad. I ran home, grabed some clothes and ran for my life. I never returned to New York. And I hate Mishima for what he did! Its all his falt! Its all his fucking falt!" Aurora screamed as she burst into tears. Hwoarang craidles her in his arms. She cried for the first time in six years.  
" Hush now. You can get your revenge on him some other day. But today, you need to rest and think. Tomorrow is a new day."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
